


Reconcile

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Realistic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wont listen to Alison, she desperatly wants to explain everything to reconcile with her mermaid. She desires to tell her she loves her for the first time, and aims for a chance with Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcile

"Emily! Can I talk to you please" Emily just shakes her head in a way that suggests her answer is no "I don’t want to speak to you" she promptly turns on her heel. "For God sake Emily, will you just listen to me for one minute.” Frustration showing through her voice, Alison grabs Emily’s arm, twisting her back around.

She never wanted to say it to her this way, but she will not listen to her, god this girl is stubborn when she wants to be, she always deflects her avoiding anything that the blonde has to say to her, she’s attempted just talking normally without any feelings added into the mix but Emily has ignored her more times than she can count, lately rejection is all that Emily offers Alison.

Begrudgingly Alison knows she won’t listen to her unless she gives the girl a real reason to. Admitting her feelings is a colossal thing for her, let alone speak of something significant as this, she loathes the thought of being vulnerable to anyone, however for Emily, she can and will do this. She will give her the power over her, to be able to wrench her… her heart out and crush it, viewing it turning into ashes. Her heart has always belonged to the brunette, currently it is too dangerous for her to be vulnerable, but she can’t bring herself to care about that anymore. Pigskin is touching what is hers again, she will do anything to stop that.

Until now she never believed she could say the three tiny words, they were small but when said with meaning they suggest everything. They could create her world to change in the most extraordinary way, or cause more emotional pain than she could ever handle. In the past, she feared being ostracised by everyone, her pride allowed her to only be seen as the queen bee, no one could see her as anything less, not even Emily.

Christ life had a sinister way of kicking you in the bum, she came back to town due to Emily practically begging her, but now she’s been shunned by Emily. Although the actual worst of it all is that Emily knew she was her favourite and their kisses always meant something and still she had dashed back to Pigskin. The first time Emily was with Paige she was miles away frightened for her life, during the spare moments her jealousy took hold of her, she constantly tormented herself, allowing her imagination to run wild at the horrendous acts that could be taking place between them. She wanted to be the one to kiss them lips at night, but now she had seen the exchanges close up, she had rapidly learnt that it was worse, having to repeatedly catch glimpses of Emily brushing her lips against Pigskins as the disgusting fingertips pressed into the side of Emily’s hips. Watching that despicable act causes rage to seethe within her. However, lately she had become accustomed to feeling sick after catching a glance at them expressing what she hoped was lust towards each other and not….Love. Well, not from Emily’s behalf anyway, it was obvious Paige was besotted with Emily. She just wanted to tear Paige from her and shout at her until Pigskin crawled back from where she came from. Fortunately for Pigskin she is practising being nice to people, so instead she waited for Emily to come round to speaking to her again, although after months down the line that was not happening. She still won’t speak one miserable word to her if she can help it, no matter what Alison said.

“I love you, Em” she spoke this is the softest sincere tone that she could muster. The brunette’s eyes widened in complete, utter shock, Emily never thought Alison would utter them words to…her. During her most jealous moments, in the past, she had imagined Alison saying it to anyone else but her. She just cannot believe Alison means love the way she had always dreamt she would say it. Emily sucked in a breath, “You mean… like…” Alison cut in before Emily ended her sentence she locked her eyes on Emily’s, “I love you” she repeated, Emily’s breath hitches, strong butterflies flutter deeply within her stomach, the tone, god that tone, it’s laced with well… love..it was clearly unmistakable, that tone…god..it is just…perfect. Realising this is the first time Alison spoke any direct words resembling this to her, just for a second, she allows her heart to swell at the thought of this being real. Suddenly life jolts her back to reality, so she questions the blondes motives, she knows her too well to feel this is real. So she studies the tone her mind, she could also hear something else in that tone, ‘was it vulnerability?’ she asks herself, ‘No, it can’t be’ she quickly dismisses that thought, Alison does not show vulnerability. Needing answers she asks is this blonde girl skilfully lying to her. “Is this a performance Ali?”

Alison was aware of the fact that Emily may not believe her, in fact, she completely expected it “No.” she choked out completely aware the brunette was analysing her every word, movement and tone. “I really do love you” confidently Alison exudes sexuality “not in the friendly way, I want to know repeatedly how sexy you are in the sheets.” Emily blushes at the thought of having sex with Ali not just once but many times, she also recognises Ali’s reference to a conversation of the past. “I don’t just want to have sex with you Em, I want to kiss you in the rain, spend hours just talking about nothing special, cuddling, going for romantic picnics, going out on dates, and most of all I want to be able to say your mine to the world and mostly to you.” Alison makes sure to look Emily loving in her breathtaking eyes, and seductively admits “I want you.”

Oh my god, Emily legs feel like jelly at that statement, her breath hitches, everything that she ever dreamed Alison would just say, did just become real. Not only does her body feel weak, but her mind feels weak at the that statement too, she really can’t think. She really wished Spencer or any of the girls was here right now telling her if she thinks Alison is sincere. She really can’t think. Her dream woman just spoke words to her that she didn’t believe is possible from her.

Alison can see the obvious arousal she caused within Emily but she can also see doubt scarring deep into her face and mind. Time to admit her past failings “I know I’ve hurt you Em, and I’m ashamed of my actions, but this time I am telling the truth. I’ve always loved you Em, when you first kissed me, in the library, it was so amazing”, embarrassed she acknowledged how the kiss felt “I felt….elated Em, but you terrified me, Em. I knew I wasn’t meant to feel anything for a girl and you just baffled me. You were the exception to my rule.” Emily looked confused and suddenly Alison realised that she had told no one her rule, she thought it was pretty obvious really. “I will not show weakness, I will never be weak, I will not give anyone power over me, therefore I must never love anyone.”

Alison thinks back to all the times she told Emily they were practising and that she could never love a girl. She hates herself for lying back then, perhaps if she hadn’t been a total coward everything right now would be different. Emily might believe her and they might of shared wonderful memories together. Another positive outcome may of been that pigskin would have never have touched Emily’s stunning form.

"You make me vulnerable. I’m vulnerable to you, you have much more power over me than anyone else in this world." her mind wonders to that moment she shattered both of their dreams and hopes "The time you kissed my shoulder" She briefly closed her eyes at the memory and bit her lip "I told you, that we were practising and that I could never love you. I was lying through my teeth, you lit something within me that I’ve never felt before. I felt so vulnerable because of how you made me feel, so I responded the only way I know how. I’ve never regretted anything more. I’m so sorry"

Curiosity takes hold of her mind, she can’t help it, she needs to know this answer, Emily just barely found her voice and quivered “How did I make you feel Ali?” Emily watches Alison’s cheeks blush, clearly that was something she didn’t plan on admitting but nevertheless she showed utter confidence in what she about to acknowledge “I felt so in love with you.” it was clear to Emily that she had yet to admit the moment that made her blush “It was the first time I wanted to rip your clothes off and make you scream my name, but I felt obsessed with it, I’ve never felt so passionate about sex since or before then in my life” it was Emily’s turn to furiously blush. Gosh, it was getting hot in here, wasn’t it? Surely right now she must be dreaming, right? If she had known that Alison felt that way she would have confidently blown down her walls in that locker room, however, she thought about how she’s a different person to who she was back then, she was shy and Alison was the only girl she had ever kissed. She was innocent and nothing bad had ever happened to her at that point and Alison was the head b**** of the school. You most certainly did not push Alison, Alison pushed you. Nope, even if she had known she would have never had said or done anything till Alison demanded it of her.

Before she got to respond to anything she caught Alison's dilated pupils admiring her lips, instantaneously she knew this was only ever going one direction, there was no way she had the ability or the willpower to deny the blonde.

Alison’s lust for the brunette is clearly evident, written over every inch of her face, her eyes dart down to Emily’s lips, she desperately wants to feel her lips again. It’s been months since they last kissed and years before that. She really needs to feel the drug that the brunette elicits when Emily’s lips stroke hers. She quickly lifts her eyes to judge Emily’s reaction to her obvious need, she doesn’t support any rejection. Slowly, she steps a little closer and closes the gap between their lips. At first she just pecks her lips retreats looks into her eyes, she doesn’t see any sign to stop. So she returns her lips to Emily’s luscious lips, she feels Emily’s lips slide over hers. Goddd that feeling is sensational, she just can’t ever get enough. She slowly moves to push her body against Emily’s, she wants to feel the touch of every curve of her body against her own. She places her hands at the side of Emily’s head with her hands partially weaving through Emily’s hair. She places all her passion into the kiss and allows her to feel everything she felt in that locker room. Her lips graze Emily’s. Emily eventually sees her chance and sucks Alison’s bottom lip gently into her mouth to release it shortly after. Alison couldn’t help but moan due to her being caught off guard. That was the most delectable noise Emily had ever heard, she couldn’t help but want to elicit another from Ali. Emily’s hands fall to Alison’s hips as she draws her tight as possible against her body. Alison promptly asks for the entrance of her tongue into Emily’s mouth, she does this by slightly licking Emily’s bottom lip. As soon as entrance given Alison wastes no time exploring Em’s mouth, quickly their tongues begin to dance around each others, allowing every bit of love and emotion to flow into the kiss as she possibly can. Emily moans into her mouth, Alison’s body unconsciously takes over and responds by moaning back. She could listen to Emily moaning all day long, that noise sounds like perfection. After a short while of kissing, they both need to take an unfortunate breath of air. So reluctantly Alison pulls away from the brunette, stepping back regaining composure. She needs composure to get her Emily back.

Unexpectedly, Emily feels a vibration from her phone placed within her pocket. Not wanting to break the moment, but knowing this could be important she pulls the phone out of her pocket and peeks down at the name on screen, she felt relieved it was not A or S.O.S. It reads the name of the girl she was meant to be meeting at the coffee shop. Her current girlfriend, Paige. Guilt whipped through her body as she recognised the fact she had just technically cheated on Paige. Emily was just about to open the text when Alison interrupted her line of thought.

"I get so jealous when I see you kiss her. Sometimes I want to tear her away from you and remind her of the old me. Make her cower and feel worthless in seconds. But I don’t Em, because I want to be a better person. You make me want to be a better person." Emily looks up at her confession. Shock just ripples through her body. She swears she can’t take much more emotion running through her mind and heart. Alison is totally overwhelming her with information she never thought she would receive. She can’t decide if to believe her, but that kiss gosh she had never felt Alison kiss her like that before it felt as if she was trying to poor every bit of love, passion and emotion that she possessed into the moment. One thing she is sure of is that she does not want Alison ever treating Paige so awful ever again.

"I love you Em" Emily can’t help but think that Ali sounds as if she is for the first time accepting what she is saying, that she truly loves her, like saying it for the third time makes it real. She swears Alison is saying them special words to Emily but for her own sake more than Emily’s. Vulnerability oozes through her next words, there is absolutely no way Emily could mistake it this time, “I wish you weren’t with her, Em. I…really….really want you to be with me.”

Emily didn’t know what to say to that. She knew her heart belonged, had always belonged to Alison no matter how hard she tried to believe and deny otherwise. Deep down, she thinks Paige knows that too, but she doesn’t want to admit that Emily loves Alison more than her “I don’t know what to say Ali. All I know is, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

A single tear runs down Alison’s face. “I came back to save you Emily, every time you were about to die. Do you know why I saved you Em?” Alison does not wait for Emily’s reply instead she gives her the answer “I could not simply comprehend the thought of you being killed, it would have been unbearable if was actually reality, I’ve never felt so terrified and panicked in my life. Them moments cannot compare to when A was going to end my life. My brain became frazzled and fried at the simple thought of you being injured Em. I would of gone insane if you…if….you…” She breathes in deeply nearly on the verge of tears, quickly she rattles out “if you died”. She pauses, trying to compose her uncontrolled emotions, quickly changing the topic to the root of her untrustworthiness “I know I don’t tell the truth a lot Em, I’m working on that. I promise you that I am, I’m trying to be a better person.” She lowers her voice “My love for you is one of my biggest secrets Em, I don’t just tell people that they could destroy me, break my heart in any single second. I already feel battered and bruised just knowing the fact the you’ve once again chosen to let Paige touch you again in places I never have.”

Alison continues trying to prove herself to Emily “It ripped me apart, Em. I’d told you, that you was my favourite and you never were my practice. We kissed and then the first excuse you received you ran straight to her.” her next sentence sounds like she’s spitting self loathing and hatred “I know I deserve every bit of pain you cause me” begging she pleads with Emily “Please just give me one more chance, I know I don’t deserve any” Emily does not say anything, what do you do when the love of your life begs for another chance, and you also know they have always gone out of the way to break your heart. Realising that Emily didn’t know what to say she adds to her sentence “I’ll do anything Em, to prove this is the truth. Anything, just ask me and I will do it.” Alison’s expression begs Emily to believe her “I will you tell you anything you want to know. Do anything you want” despair intertwines with her voice “Please, just let me prove that I can be trusted” knowing she has done all she can, she waits for the moment that will make or break the next era of her life.

Emily does not know what the best thing would be to do, so instead she looks to say something that will stall Alison for her answer “Ali I….I’m not” Alison can feel the rejection forming in Emily’s mind, so she blurts out “Date me?” Alison quickly tries to scramble her next sentence together “Go on a date with me?” Emily’s face looks stunned at her new question, if she thought she was lost for words before now she realises that was nothing. Now her words are lost. “Please, just one date, and if you don’t want to go another after that” Alison looks despondent at the thought “then we won’t.” Ali looks at her intently, waiting for her answer.

Emily just gawks at Alison, ‘how does she manage to spin my mind like this’, she thinks. As Alison begs her for just one date Emily can’t help but observe how devastatingly beautiful Alison is, deep down she knows it would be an enormous mistake to let Ali back in but she just cannot help it, this woman is her weak spot. Everything that is Alison Dilaurentis, makes her weak, she has tried battling her love for her and she failed miserably. God, if there is a tiny chance this could be real, and she never investigated it, she would never be able to forgive herself, if she missed out on being with who could potentially be her true love. She breathes in, conceding to the blonde, “Yes, okay one date, but this does not mean I believe you Ali, you have a lot to prove before I do believe you.” 

An excited smile erupts over Alison’s face “I know Em, but a date is a great place to start. So ill pick you up at 7, can you make Saturday?” Emily nods in agreement, she can’t think of any prior engagement “Yeah, I can do Saturday” A shy smile is shared between the two. Alison takes a risk, leans in and pecks Emily on the lips and removes herself to a safe distance. “See you Saturday Em” she winks at her, Emily blushes. The two women, part from each other and say goodbye.

Alison smiles at Emily and walks away trying to figure out where she is going to take her on their date, she knows she needs to impress the brunette in a way that takes her breath away. Somewhere, where she can show her how she feels. A eureka moment flies through her mind, she knows the perfect date. Now all she needs is the perfect outfit. A glowing smile makes her appear more stunning and noticeable than usual as she walks away, she is going to get her brunette, she can feel it deep within her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.


End file.
